


sensory overload

by yeehaaaaw3742



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaaaaw3742/pseuds/yeehaaaaw3742
Summary: Peter wakes up and has a sensory overload before school, irondad comes to the rescue :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	sensory overload

Peter has been staying at the compound for the last couple of weeks because May has been working in another state.

When Peter woke up, he already knew today was going to not go as he hoped. He woke up with a splitting headache, probably from getting kicked last night during patrol when he got distracted. Peter went to stand up and almost fell over because of the wave of nausea that ran through his body. He quickly ran to the bathroom in case he actually did throw up because he didn't want to have to clean his carpet..... again.

After the coast was clear, he decided that maybe a shower would make his headache go away. He undresses and jumps in the shower. During this time, others living in the compound start waking up and going into the kitchen and living room. By the time Peter was out of the shower and dressed, things got worse. The cotton fibers in his shirt felt like they were scratching his entire upper body, same with his jeans. Walking out of the bathroom, the smell of food cooking hit him like a truck and Peter gags at the smell. 

"FRIDAY turn the lights down to 25%, it hurts" Tears fill his eyes from the pain of everything at the moment. His head feels like it's about to explode. A big crash is heard from outside Peters room, and then arguing after. To any normal person, it would sound like muffled noises, but right now it sounds like their yelling on either side of Peters head right into his ears. Everything at that moment seemed to be amplified from a 4 to a 11 and Peter collapses beside his bed, curling into a ball trying to cover his eyes and ears from any light or sound. "lights off please" Even when Peters in pain, he still treats FRIDAY with respect. "Of course, do you want me to get Mr. Stark?" FRIDAY tries to whisper to Peter, but its still loud to him. 

"No don't please, it'll g-go away in a minute" Peter goes back into his ball on the floor trying to get his sensory overload to stop. He hasn't had one in a long time and doesn't want to disappoint Mr. Stark. 

Tonys POV

"Damnit Sam, that the 3rd one this week" Bucky yells at Sam after dropping his coffee cup out of laughing at something Clint said. I roll my eyes at the two bickering and continue to make my coffee. "Calm down Bucky its just a cup" 

"Im going to go get you sippy cups from the store you fucking child" Bucky mutters which causes Sam to retaliate. "Okay enough, shut up, both of you, its to early for this shit." Clint points at both of them with a grin on his face. "Shut up old man this is all your fault for making that dumbass laugh" Bucky points back at Clint which causes all three of them to just start yelling at each other. 

"Im leaving, you guys are too annoying to be around before 3 cups of coffee." Tony grabs his cup and beings to leave the kitchen when Natasha walks in, dressed for the day. "Is Peter up yet? he's going to be late for school." Tony turns and looks at the clock. 

"FRIDAY is Pete awake yet?" he asks the AI. "Yes Boss, but he's heart rate is rising at an alarming rate. He seems to be in distress." Tony and Natasha look at each other as the AI speaks. Tony concerned and Natasha confused. "Um why was I not notified?"

"He told me not to tell you when I asked sir" Tony hands Natasha his mug. "what's going on with him?" she asks him. "ill tell you later if I remember" Tony turns and quickly walks into the kitchen to grab 6 Doxepine (sleeping pills) before quickly walking out of the room and into his lab to grab the ear buds he made after Peters first sensory overload to cancel out all noises around him. He frantically jogs back into the kitchen and grabs his glasses. "Jesus Tony calm down with the sleeping pills, that could knock out a horse." Steve chuckles. Bucky, Sam, and Clint finally stopped arguing but their still being loud. 

"Guys stop talking for a second, Peters having a sensory overload" Everyone looks at him confused but he continues to walk out of the room and down the hall to Peter. "a what?" Sam questions as Wanda and Vision walk into the living room. "a sensory overload is when all of the 5 senses are over-stimulated, it usually is not that harmful after a couple of minutes but because of Peters spider bite his senses were already changed from normal to really high so we can never tell how long they last. Peter also has fast metabolism so the usual dosage of medicine would go straight through him without even affecting him, so that is why Tony grabbed more pills than usual." Everyone thinks about what Vision just said. 

"We better be quiet before Tony comes back and kills all of us for hurting Peters ears."

Tony quietly opens Peters door and sees nothing but darkness, and the faint sniffle ever few seconds. FRIDAY turns the lights to 10% so Tony can see where Peter is. Tonys heart almost breaks at what he sees on the floor. His Peter has his arms wrapped around his head laying in the floor, obviously crying. "Oh Bambino" Tony mumbles. 

He walks over to Peter who has know uncurled from his ball on the floor just looking at Tony with tears in his eyes. "Im sorry Mr. Stark" Peter mumbles. He helps Peter lean up against his bed. Peter sees the earbuds in Tonys hand and grabs Tonys hand and takes the earbuds and puts them in his ears, canceling out all the noise. Peter sighs in relief, and the groans in pain as he takes another deep breath. "Its okay, Peter you can't control when these happen." Tony says even though Peter can't hear him. 

Tony takes the glasses off his face and carefully puts them on Peter. "FRIDAY, blackout mode" the glasses turn fully black to where Tony can't even see Peters eyes. "Sir you forgot the medicine"

"Shit, okay Pete im going to have to take your headphones out for a second okay?" Tony reaches up and softly takes it out of Peters ears. Peter whines and puts his hands over his ears. "Im sorry piccolo but you have to take some medicine to make you feel better, I promise ill put them back in and put the glasses back on after you take them." Peter frowns but nods and Tony takes the glasses off and leans over and grabs a water bottle of the nightstand and hands it to Peter along with the 6 pills. 

Peter finally swallows the 6 pills and makes angry grabby hands to Tony who's kneeling in front of him still with the glasses and earphones in both his hands. "Okay grumpy here, you're staying home today, FRIDAY has already emailed the school."

The sleeping pills are already kicking in. Peter slowly nods his head after getting situated. Tony smiles at the half way asleep boy before picking him up and lays him on his own bed. " take a nap Pete, we can work in the lab all day after you wake up." Tony covers Peter up and kisses his forehead.

"Gnight dad" Peter mumbles as Tony leaves the room. Tony pauses and grins like a mad man walking back to the kitchen. "Whats got you smiling like that? I thought Peter was hurting"

"He called me dad" :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! :)
> 
> piccolo- little one
> 
> bambino- kid/baby


End file.
